Card Captors Again
by fuyutu
Summary: There's a new cardcaptor in town, and her cards are on the loose. How will the CCS gang deal with this new threat.


Ohayo minna-san. I've rewritten this story because I didn't like it the first time around. Okay here's the jist; this story takes place after CCS Movie 2. Parings will be Shaolan/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo, Sadao(OC)/Saori(OC). And any others I can think of or that you might want.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not, nor will ever own CCS.   
  
Prologue  
  
"Okay, it's agreed then. Your son and my daughter," said a woman with long violet-black hair to a woman with long raven hair. Then she turned toward a woman with mid-length auburn hair and continued, " Although I do wish it could be your daughter, but I guess this will be for the best."

**CRASH!** A girl, with long chocolate hair and emerald eyes about the age of 15, outside of the room in which the women were talking in dropped a tray of empty glass cups. She was devastated; something that she had over heard destroyed her. Outside it had begun to rain harshly, and it thundered and lightning struck the land. As the door to the conference room swung open so did the front door.

Another girl came inside the house. She had shoulder-length hair and chestnut eyes and was soaking wet. She seemed 18 years old. "Oh my gosh! Did you see how fast that storm came in? I was only a blo-h-hey what's wrong, Imoto?" The 18 yr old girl finally noticed her younger sister and the devastated look on her face.

"What happened?" Said the woman with auburn hair after she opened the door. The younger girl, who hadn't moved an inch in that entire time, said barely above a whisper, "Nothing's wrong. I-I just dropped the tray-"

"Don't lie, you maybe able to pull that off in front of others, but not me." Interrupted a new voice. It was a boy that seemed 15 years old; he had pure black hair and crimson eyes.

The young girl looked at him with longing, sad eyes that began to water. Plip, Plip Tears had fallen from the girl's eye and on to the hardwood floor. "O-oi." Began the boy, but the girl burst into a sprint out the door and into the rain. The boy froze for a moment as he stared at the spot where the girl was standing. He could just scarcely see her tears on the floor, in a split second after he saw her tears he ran outside after her.

"O-okaa-san do you know what happened?" Asked the elder girl.

"Iie."  
  
Meanwhile

"Chotto matte yo!" Shouted the boy, but the girl made no move to slow down. Frustrated he sped up and reached out for her hand. Afterwards he forced her to stop and turned her to face him, and then he quietly said, "I want to know what's wrong with you, but if you don't want to tell me I won't force you to. Just don't run away from me, okay?" She looked up at him then, with her emerald eyes, and burst into tears holding him tight.  
  
Back at the House As the three women sat in the living room two men walked in; one had chestnut hair and chocolate eyes, the other had blue-black hair with dark blue eyes.

"Did you find them?" Asked the young girl that was with them too.

"Iie, nowhere." Answered the brown haired man.

The young girl sighed and walked towards her room, on her way she past by her younger sister's room. As she looked at the door something about it kept bothering her, finally she opened the door. She widened her eyes in shock as she saw what was happening.

"Okaasan! Otousan!" she yelled

"Nani?" They said as they approached her.

"Look."

"Her cards!" said both the mother and father.

"Nani!" Yelled the younger girl after returning from the outside, " Oh no, my cards!" Inside her room a number of magical cards were running amuck.

One card, The Portal, used its magical abilities and created a portal. The 15 year old dashed in to the room and grabbed a handful of cards before they could reach the portal. As soon as the rest of the cards entered the portal a voice emitted from it, "If you want to retrieve your cards then you must journey to the past for that is where they await you.

The girl had no choice but to go, however she did choose to go alone. Soon after The Portal disappeared the girl and the boy created a special portal one that would not close until she return so incase she becomes injured someone could go to the past right away. After the portal was created she left to start her journey.  
  
Tbc...   
  
So does anyone like this so far? If anyone read this far could you review so I know that someone is reading my story.


End file.
